


Future Bound

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story centers around Alexis and her police officer boyfriend William working on an under cover operation is shot. For those having read "When the heart grows fonder" series on fanfiction.net, the character William and Alexis is the main center seat of the chapters. This is part of the short story series until Crossfire is shown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Bound

"William, quit messing around." Alexis called over her shoulder, not even bothering to look back at the no nonsense sergeant/husband to be.

"William this is serious, your been shot for god sake, you need to settle down and let the techs help you to recover, Jesus, when Kate called me, you were shot on the under cover case to find Lu Ling, I freaked."

He muttered from somewhere behind her in the ambulance, on it's way over to the hospital.

Alexis rolled her eyes and continued on, while the techs were getting ready for transport.

She is thinking to herself, this was her worst nightmare, when she saw the dark crimson stain spreading with his shoulder and right leg, and the next moment she heard a tiny moan escape his lips before almost passing out.

Suddenly, something inside her shattered, her blank stare was replaced by frenzied action, barely noticing the tears that had began down her face.

He moaned again, louder this time, his shoulder and leg moving restlessly. Her eyes never leaving his face, she pleaded, her voice desperate.

"Talk to me, Will, come on!, I know you can hear me!, I love you, you have a child on the way, you need to make it."

Her voice broke slightly. As she dragged in a ragged breath, William moaned again, his eyelids fluttering.

During all this time the techs were starting to get his vitals equalize finally before heading off to the Greenwich hospital.

With that, William's voice rasped, his voice labored but clearly audible. Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat, joy and relief searing through her.

"That's great, Will, now I need to you to open your eyes for me, come on you can do it, I know you can." She said breathlessly, and then finally he does.

"It's going to be okak." She says before leaving to sit in the front of the ambulance, while the rest of the crime scene unit finish up their work.

Ryan and Esposito looks on with tears falling down their faces before heading back to work.

 

THE END


End file.
